Tough Love
by Emark
Summary: Kendall is a "bad boy". James is the "rich kid". What happens when these two paths cross to each other? Rated M for future reference. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning **

Kendall Knight woke up to the sound of something crawling outside. He shot out of his bed. He looked at the clock only to find it was three in the morning. He had bags under his eyes that were bigger than his own eyes. His eyes kept going down from the lack of sleep. He was falling down asleep, that is until he heard the sound again.

He noticed the sound coming from outside his own window. He hesitated before deciding to look.

Confusing enough, he saw a shadow standing under his own lawn. It was in the shape of a boy. Judging by the height, he estimated him to be 5 feet and 7 inches. The shadow of the tree made it almost impossible for him to see his face.

Kendall started seeing him come closer to him, and as he stepped out in the moonlight, he saw him.

Kendall has only seen him a couple of times in school, and this is if he decides to go to school. He was one of the most popular kids in the campus. In Kendall's eyes, he had the softest looking brunette hair in the whole school. His face structure was absolutely beautiful. The hazel eyes made him that more attractive. The only thing that was missing to make him perfect is if he were to be known more around the country. With his talent, Kendall was sure he would be perfect one day.

Now, James Diamond was here, in his yard, starring up at him. He never told anyone, not even Logan Mitchell, that the first time he laid eyes on this hunk of junk he had hoped to one day have him. Now, as the days went by, he knew he never will. He got over his crush just a few weeks after, but he never doubted that he was beautiful, inside, and out.

"James?" Kendall spoke so low, that even he could just barely hear it. He didn't expect James to hear it, but when the boy chocked out his next words, he knew he was wrong.

"Yes?" He spoke it in such sadness, that he thought he was crying.

Evidently, he was right.

"James, you o.k., dude?" Kendall said, sounding concern. Now that he adjusted to the dark light outside, he clearly saw that James had red eyes, instead of the hazel eyes Kendall thought were beautiful. He could also make out the scars on his once perfect skin. The blood dripping down his neck, the scratches that looked as though they were made only a while ago. He also saw that his clothes had ripped edges everywhere. Kendall has never seen anything more sadder, and couldn't help but let the single tear fall out of his eyes.

"Kendall, I need you." Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never thought that James would be asking for him.

"Wait here." Kendall ran out of his room, past the hallway, made his way downstairs, and out of the door all what seemed like hours to Kendall, but were merely seconds. He didn't even bother to change into clothes and didn't remember he was only in his boxers.

"James, I'm...here?" When he got out, he noticed that James was gone. He looked around, only to see that James was passed out in the middle of the street. He ran towards him. He could see a pool of blood surrounding the poor boy as if he were to be painted red

Kendall almost cried when he saw him. He just couldn't believe that the same boy that he saw outside his window just moments ago, was now lying on the streets. He walked up to James, not even noticing the other figure, holding the pipe, behind the tree that James stood, not too long ago. Kendall was so caught up on James, he didn't notice the trail of blood, leading up to the figure, behind the now forgotten tree. He didn't notice, not even when Kendall was leaning against James, and started to cry his heart out, even if he didn't know him too well. It wasn't until he felt a huge pang in the back of his head, and was slowly going unconscious while on the floor, that he noticed that the figure ran away from the crime scene before he got noticed. That's when...

Kendall shot up from his bed, sweating and crying from his horrible nightmare. He felt his heart beating like he just ran a marathon. He couldn't believe it.

"I just had a nightmare bout James?" He whispered to himself.

He got up, not even noticing that the same figure from his dream was watching him, out in the same street, watching Kendall, then turn around, and walking home.

––––––––––––– ÅÅ_**–––––––––––––**_

James fell against the wall, with a hard thud. His back aching from all the whips and hits he was getting. Blood started streaming down his back. It felt like sweat, only more painful.

"Stop! Please! Let me go!" James's cries filled the dark room. He was scared. No, scared was an understatement, he was drop dead frightened.

"No! You bitch! You think that you can get rid of me so fucking easily?" Yelled back the figure in a snickering voice. The voice that James knows far too well.

"Please...Babe." James whimpered. A hint of misery and anger in his voice, as well as saddened and weak.

A smirk appeared the figure's face. Growing bigger, for he knew he was scaring James.

"So now you want me back? You fucking think that breaking my heart then trying to heal it is going to do any good to you? Well fuck you! If you rip me out of your life, I'm ripping your life for good! You know why Jamez? Because I was your stupid life! I was the best thing that will ever happen to you, because you have nothing better. Jamez."

The figure left, whispering something about getting thirsty. The bloody and bruised James took this as an opportunity to sneak away from his 'ex.' He climbed out the window, then running faster and faster. He didn't see nor care where he was going. He just wanted to get away. From his life. From his family. From...Him! He ran a couple of blocks, which turned to 10 blocks, and then 15. He ended up in a lawn, in front of a dirty, old, looked to be abandoned house. He walked on, whimpering from the pain. He was hurt. He was broken. He heard a window open. He looked up.

"James?" A voice said, so low, that James barely heard it. But he knew who it belonged to. The school 'Bad Boy' Kendall. James never admitted it to anyone, not even himself, but deep down, he knows that without the bad boy attitude, Kendall would be so hot.

"Yes?" James spoke, only to realize too late that his voice was still sobbing from his earlier cries. It came out to sound as though he were about to cry, even if he already emptied out.

"James, you o.k., dude?" Kendall spoke. 'Did he sound concern?' thought James. 'Nah, just my imagination.'

"Kendall, I need you." James spoke, because with what just happened with his ex, he needed someone, anyone, to hold on to and cry. He couldn't go with Carlos, his house was to far. He also felt as though Kendall was somewhat better and was afraid to run into his ex again. Suddenly he felt eyes on him, but were not Kendal's. He was scared as hell, because he knows who is watching, he just doesn't know from where.

"Wait here." Kendall spoke. It was then that the figure that had been watching, came out and hit James. He dragged his body towards the street, only to realize Kendall was coming out, so he hid behind the tree.

James laid unconscious on the street, bleeding from the bang he got from the pipe. He could still hear around him. He heard Kendall. He heard crying.

"James, I'm...here?" He heard Kendall coming towards him. He tried to move to warn Kendall not come any closer, for his ex was still hiding somewhere around this area. He felt it.

He felt Kendall, kneel down beside him. Then, he heard a bang. And felt Kendall fall down on top of his own body. He just couldn't believe that this had to happen to him. First he was hurt, but now, because of him, Kendall was hurt as well. He was going to scream for help when...

James fell down to the floor and landed with a loud thud. His bed was pretty high, so it hurt. Then, it came to him. The dream. The nightmare.

"Did I just have a dream about Kendall Knight?" He whispered to himself.

He got up, and felt eyes on him. He ignored it and went to the bathroom to start his day again. The figure, too left James, planning his day ahead.

––––––––––––– ÅÅ_**––––––––––––**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Any Characters From The Hit T.V. Show Big Time Rush. **

**Homeroom**

When Kendall got out of his cold shower, he couldn't help but think of his dream.

Was he really falling for the beauty of James again? He didn't want it. No, not again. He doesn't want his heart craving for someday James to at least acknowledge his presence. He didn't wan to spend the nights crying for a miracle to happen so that James can at least think he was cute. He didn't want it. Not anymore.

He didn't blame James though. No. He blamed himself. James only looks at Kendall like he belongs in a mental hospital. James will never acknowledge his presence. Never. Good people only fall in love with bad people in the movies and romance novels. Yeah, that's right. Kendall likes romance novels, even though he won't admit it to anyone but Logan, his best friend.

That's why he got over his crush. That's why he no longer cared about said brunette. But then why was he having a dream of James?

Kendall got out of the shower with a headache from thinking too much. The breeze that hit him from having his window open, left goosbumps running down his hands and legs. He got cleaned up, and got dressed. He decided to wear something casual, his ripped jeans, with worn out shoes. He also put on his white wife beater and his grey sweater. He also put on his grey beanie. He came downstairs to the kitchen. His house wasn't welcoming. It only had 3 bedrooms, one kitchen mixed in with a small living room. They were both just one big room. Then they had two bathrooms. It was two story house, but it barely looked like a one story house. It was dirty white. The inside seemed welcoming enough, but the outside was dirty and it looked like no one had lived in it for years, even though the Knights have been living there for almost 16 years.

Kendall came down and headed to the kitchen/living room. He saw that his mom was cooking something. Kendall tried to get a closer look. They were pancakes! Not just any pancakes, Kendall's favorite pancakes.

Creamy, delicious, chocolate chip pancakes, with the softest chocolate engraved in it. One bite is enough to have the sweet meal melt in you tongue. The cookies making it crunchy with every bite you took. The way that the chocolate mixed in with the cookie, and the pancake and syrup, making it that much sweeter. Kendall couldn't help it when he reached to grab one, only to be smacked on the hand by a smiling and tired mother.

"Kendall, you have to wait for your sister." Jen informed her son.

"Ugh! KATIE GET OUT HERE!" Kendall called his 10 year old sister. She was more clever than most 10 year olds. Her dream is to become a manager to one of the biggest celebrities in the world. Of course, their mom and Kendall supported her, but secretly, they didn't believe she would make it, or they believed she would change her mind when she's older.

Suddenly, a small, messy girl, with her hair in all directions, covering her dark, golden brown piercing eyes, which had bags under them, came down from the stairs.

"WHAT! CAN'T YOU WAIT! I JUST WOKE UP, AND IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" Katy yelled so loud that they thought Logan could hear it just as loud from next door.

"Umm... Pancakes?" was all Kendall could say, in fear of getting hurt from his sister. Katy glared at him.

"Just wait." she said before sitting down to enjoy her breakfast.

The rest of the morning went by like always, everybody busy with their own stuff. Ms. Night apologizing for being late for work while she was in a hurry, which meant the Kendall was supposed to drop of Katy. Katy getting dressed for another day of learning how to manipulate others. And Kendall was doing nothing but thinking about his dream.

Everyone left at the same time, said their goodbyes and left their separate ways. Kendall was walking Katy to her school, which was 20 minutes from walking. He knew he was going to be late for school, but he didn't care. He ditched most of the days anyway.

He was heading to school when he saw James in his car. James didn't see Kendall, but James was driving his car to school. Kendall stared at him, and just wanted to go talk to him, but it was just the effect of his dream, he convinced himself.

About an hour later, he was in school, and already missed half of first period, which was English 11. He didn't care that he was late, and decided to just ditch first period, since he was already missing. He went to his favorite spot to hang out with, when he saw other kids hanging out there. They weren't ditching first period like Kendall was, they just simply didn't have a first period. Some kids were like that. The school messed up some scheduals.

He decided to just go smoke somewhere else. He ended up choosing the back of the school cafeteria. He was already 10 seconds from getting there, when he was James sitting down, making a thinking face. James looked up and met Kendall's eyes. They widened.

––––––––––––– ÅÅ_**–––––––––––––**_

James went to the shower to clean up. He realized, now that he looked in the bathroom mirror, that he had been crying.

'Was it because of my dream?' He thought.

When he convinced himself otherwise, he went to go take a shower. The water was so hot that after 3 minutes the windows and mirror were fogged up. He was thinking of his dream. Why had he beaten him? He never beat him before. They only broke up because he dumped James for another girl, Jo. He hated her. She stole his man from him.

He got out, and he saw that his mother was gone, as usual, and his chef, Carlos's mom, was making breakfast. He noticed that they were creamy, delicious, chocolate chip cookies, the way he likes them.

He couldn't help but reach for one, when he got smacked in the hand by a wooden spoon.

"OW! What was that for?" He yelled.

"NO! Not until I done with whole meel!" She spoke her spanish accent.

James grumbled something about being unfair, when he realized he was late for school. He distracted Carlo's mom, and stole as many pancakes as he could carry, which weren't too many considering he was also carrying his 6 heavy textbooks, and ran out to his car.

While eating, he drove to school. He got to school. He didn't like his first period, which is art, and decided go to his favorite hang out place to be alone, the back of the school cafeteria. He started eating, his pancakes, when he faintly heard someone walking by. He tried to ignore it, but it came closer. When the mysterious person came out to view, James's eyes bulged out. For there, standing as the same shock as he was, was the person he dreamt about.

Kendall Knight.

**Author's Notes: I started typing this story and couldn't stop! Now, I know that the second chapter isn't as good as the first chapter, but I will try to get better. This is my first story, and I would like for you to review or PM me about what to do and what not to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own The Any Characters From The Hit T.V. Show Big Time Rush, Or The Show Itself/I Do Not Own Anything That May Be Familiar In This Chapter**

_Underlined/Italicized = Dream_

_Italicized = Thoughts_

**Weird & Wet**

––––––––––––– ÅÅ_**–––––––––––––**_

Kendall couldn't believe it! He was going to try to get away from any thoughts about James Diamond, by using smokes. And now, here he was. How ironic. Kendall noticed how good James looked in that tight black skinny jeans. He loved how that white V-neck hugged his body making his muscles that much noticeable. He loved how his hair looked combed in that perfect style, and how the morning sun was in the perfect position to stand out his most beautiful hazel eyes.

He didn't even notice that he was drooling over the boy in front of him, until he noticed a hand wave in front of him.

"-all?" Was all Kendall heard. _What did he just say?_

"Oh, sorry dude, wachu say?" Kendall asked. He noticed that James had a confused look on his face. Kendall found it adorable.

It wasn't until a minute or two that he realized why he had a confused gaze.

"Did, you, just…. say sorry?" James asked, with caution in every word he spoke. Kendall let a giggle leave his lips. Yeah it was true that Kendall never said sorry. Kendall knew it. He only said sorry to three people. Katie, his mom, and Logan.

"Oh, yeah, I wasn't paying attention, whachu say? Or can I leave?" Kendall snarled.

James looked a little surprised with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Kendall felt a pang hit his heart.

"Oh, well I asked if you were okay, cuz you were starring at me weird, Kendall."

Kendall felt his heart beat faster. How could he be this stupid. He had to make up a lie. And quick. So he did what he usually did in crises similar to this. He became a dick.

"Maybe I was just admiring the bangs under your eyes, or I got lost in the wrinkles you're getting." Kendall said this with a lot of sarcasm, but he somehow felt guilty. He didn't mean any of that stuff. James had the most perfect skin that Kendall had ever seen. But James couldn't find out. No! He'll call him a wimp, and when someone calls Kendall Knight a wimp, they usually end up with his shoe stuck up their ass, literally.

James had a hint of hurt in his eyes. But he brushed it off easily. _Why was Kendall being all cocky?_ James thought.

After a while, both Kendall and James got in a awkward silence. James soon got tired of it, so he got up, forgetting about the chocolate chip cookies, and leaving. Kendall felt sad that his short time with James was leaving, but he couldn't do anything. After a while, it was Kendall's turn to leave. He left the back of the cafeteria to go to his second period, which is Beginning Art. He was lucky, he had this class with Logan. They could talk there, and Kendall would forget about James for a little while.

––––––––––––– åå_**–––––––––––––**_

_The hand around James slipped into his shirt and circled his waist. _

_"No!… Wait!" Kendall snapped. _

_"Kendall?" James asked with innocence in his voice. _

_"Don't make me wait anymore!" _

_"But… AH!" _

_James was forced to let his buttons be ripped off and slide past his collarbones, tasting the lips. _

_"Ah…Nn!" _

_Kendall's rough tongue rubbed against his neck. James put his hands in Kendall's… the softness of the hair and the warmth of skin. _

_"Ah? Wh..what?" _

_The hand pressed against his underwear. _

_"You are so freakin warm!" _

_Kendall smirked. _

_"That's because… ahh… nn"_

_And then the pajamas were removed, and the touch caused the friction of fingers to warm him up. He grasped the… _

_"Ah!" _

_James felt as though he were going to come any minute now. _

_"Ohh… ah… no!" _

_"Don't be afraid! Just follow your feeling…" _

_"But… it's… strange! Ah!" _

Both Kendall and James shot up from their sleep. Each having the liquid running down their faces. The sticky mess making both their blonde and brunette hair stick to their forehead. They each had this strange dream. Their both in their own bedrooms. Each wondering why they had this strange wet dream. Kendall looks down and saw that he left a mess in his bed. White cum all over his sheets. _Why did I have another dream about James? And this time, it was a wet dream. _

Meanwhile, James was thinking the same thing. James looked outside and swore that he thought he saw a shadow running down the corner of his street. He chose to ignore it.

Kendall heard footsteps outside his bedroom. He went to investigate. He saw a shadow that looked familiar. Kendall has seen that boy. Somewhere.

_Where have I seen him? Wait, it can't be him. No! It can't be! Shit! Oh crap! Shit! It's…._

**Author's Note: So, sorry for the lousy cliffhanger, I just don't think that this chapter was the time to reveal one of the figures and I suck at cliff hangers. Also, Sorry for short chapter. I am currently getting writer's block, but I'm working on curing it. Anyway, I will update as soon as I can. Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed it, favorited it, or put it as alert. You guys rock! :) P.S. ****If you are interested, here is the guy's school schedule: **

_**Kendall's Schedule: **_

1. English 11 - Room G4 -

2. Beginning Art - Room D3 -

3. Physical Education - Gym -

4. Geometry - B2 -

5. Biology - G2 -

6. History - K12 -

7. N/A

_**James's Schedule: **_

1. Advanced Art - Room D2 -

2. A.P. English 11 - Room G5 -

3. A.P. History 11 - Room K13 -

4. Calculus - Room B4 - Ortiz

5. A.P. Chemistry - Room G9 -

6. Hockey - School Ice Rink -

7. Spanish III - A18 -

_**Logan's Schedule: **_

1. A.P. English 12 - Room G6 -

2. Beginning Art - Room D3 -

3. Physical Education - Gym

4. Spanish III - A18

5. A.P. Chemistry - Room G9

6. A.P. Calculus - Room K14

7. A.P. History 12 - Room K15

_**Carlos's Schedule: **_

1. Advanced Art - Room D2

2. English 11 - Room G4

3. History - K12

4. Spanish III - A18

5. Biology - G2

6. Hockey - School Ice Rink

7. Tutoring - Room G


	4. Not A Real Chapter

Hey! So… I am sorry for the long wait…. Don't worry! I will get stories updated soon! So… i was wondering…. i dought i will have fans, but if there are any people out there that want to follow me… I created a Facebook and a Twitter for my avatar. Emark Hernandez. If you want to, add me as a friend. I will accept everyone and yeah… My info is on the bottom.

P.S. I will update soon! AND I GOT MY LAPTOP! :D:D:D:D:D

-Emark

Facebook Email: emark1 live. com

Twitter Username: Emark20425

Thank You! And please be nice to me. :)


End file.
